


The Magic Box

by TechnoKid



Series: Doctor Who: Omniverse [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Crossover, Fan Soundtracks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Novel, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid
Summary: Angels from another Reality spy on a Man who has no idea who he is, as the Doctor and Steven encounter a being that can be considered a spy for someone, the Doctor believe to be an eccentric Old Flame of his, but things come to Full Circle as the Doctor encounter the Angels, and He wants to know what their intentions, Who could be the true Interferers?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To Whovians and/or to anyone curious about the franchise, the Continuity and Consistency of Doctor Who is not gonna be that simple as just like a run through of Episode, instead of that this combines continuity from the Novel Series, both The Eighth Doctor Adventures and the Past Doctor Adventures, both Virgin New and Missing Adventures and Big Finish Productions Continuities as well.
> 
> As in for one, the Prologue takes place between _The Burning_ and _Casualties of War_ that is part of the Earth Arc in the range which happens after the events from _The Ancestor Cell_ along with the Twelfth Incarnation to have paradoxical memories of the assumption of the Death of Harry Sullivan in the events of _Wolfsbane_ that does takes place in the Doctor's Past.
> 
> The Manuscript of this Story is titled _Doctor Who and the Magic Box_
> 
> Finally this entry starts off The Heilliax Interference Arc and the Ravineus Arc

It was the Winter of January 1890, a Man with wild messy brown curls, wearing a green velvet coat that is tattered with dirt and scorch marks from the fire the blaze of the Fire that led Middletown into wast which put out from the flood, He staggers against the snowy ground as more falling gently from the grey sky, up at the slop of the hill, as he almost reach to the top, he stiffly twist his neck back to the direction where he came from which led to Middletown which miles away, the Man can see the large plume of transparent black smoke rises to the moving and freezing air, unable to bear the horrifying site of the Aftermath, He closed his eyes and turned his head back to continue venturing forward to the unknown that will take him. After more minutes of mindless walking with his breath are ragged from the constant shaking of his body, out of nowhere, he dug is left hind in his coat pocket and withdraw a small rectangular blue box and folded a piece of paper that is a note which reads ‘Meet me in St. Louis, February 8, 2001. Fitz.’ He has been wondering how it got in his pocket nor who this Fitz is but it seems important, out of a sudden, the Man fell flat face to the ground along with the blue box and the note flew out of hand and made the impact to the ground.

The Man began to push himself up off the snowy ground with all of the remaining strength in his arms that he has left. A figure stands less than 10 feet away from the man, its black hand with long and skinny fingers reach down and grip on the box, the Figure is like eight feet tall all wrapped in white cloths of robes giving an upper bulky physique, it faces have a long beak giving a Plague Doctor appearance with white dotted eyes with the Hat. It stares at the box with such curiosity.

The Man finally left up his head and see the large angelic figure with the large feathered wings, the Figure soon have its focus on him. It reaches its hands towards, helping him up even more off the ground, putting the box back in His coat pocket as well the note, the Figure takes a scarf length grey-white cloth and began wrapping around the Man and embrace him against Its body, the Man tries to look up to meet eye to eye with the being.

“Who are you?” the Man said very weakly. There was no reply from the Figure instead It helps the Man up to his feet.

“Doctor, the Child of Gallifrey.” the voice was gentle and soft just like an actual male Angel would probably sound like. Gallifrey? The Man thought. It sounds so familiar just like the name, as familiar as with the name Fitz, It sounds like a place in Ireland but what does this Angel means the Child, It’s definitely not from Earth. “You are important to the Future of Time and this World.” A lot of thoughts began to floods his mind, most of all is that can he even trust this Creature, but seems he have no choice and It looks like it that It is willing to help him even in the gentle manner in which he decided that is a risky one but he accepts.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know about this, Garnet,” Pearl said softly with such doubts in her voice. All three that are the Crystal Gems in the Temple currently discussing on a debate whether to have Steven travel with the Doctor.

“I’m pretty sure with the Doctor that He can handle pretty well with Steven, even know that the Doctor is very unpredictable in my future visions is because since he is a Time Traveller,” Garnet said as she has her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“A dangerous one!”

Amethyst not really paying any attention to the discussion as she just laying on Steven’s bed watching something on TV instead of legislating whether to have Steven to be with the Doctor or not, the two halted and turn their attention to the Purple Gems in which soon she finds out that Pearl and Garnet looking at her, giving the same look that they always give her, the demeanor on their faces felt way to common that if Amethyst got used of it.

“What?” She said as she looks back at them.

“It will be very helpful if you could participate in this,” Pearl said.

Amethyst groans. “Decisions, negotiations, it’s not my thing really.”

“Do you-”

Amethyst cut off Pearl in mid-sentence. “Think Steven should go with him? I mean I don’t see why not, I think it would be cool to able to.”

“Well then, that’s two against one.”

“Wait a moment, what about the Doctor’s consent, surely he probably got something to say about this.

“I’m sure that the Doctor wouldn’t mind.”

“Hmph, will see about that,” Pearl said 

* * *

 A large metallic box object sits in the middle of a cornfield. The Doctor and Steven stand side by side as the large object is sitting in front of them.

“And you said that it just appeared out of nowhere?” The Doctor asked without taking his eyes off the Metal Box.

“Pretty much, I know that it’s just nothing and we just out of our heads, but...,” Steven said.

“Sounds just right.” The Doctor reached his hand into one of his pockets and in seconds he withdraws a blue color like his ship mechanical cylinder device, he points it towards the strange object with a buzzing and the lighting of the device the Doctor is holding.

“What are you doing?” Steven asked.

“Trying to see what it is, I can’t just headlong into everything mysterious, I need some details at lease.” the Doctor replied. The buzzing ceased and the Doctor looks at his device. “Reading shows that it’s an alien origin.”

“Could it be from Homeworld?” Steven asked.

The Doctor scoffs as he puts away his handheld device back into his pocket. “Steven, the universe is a bigger place than what you think, a lot of things.” He got closer to the metal box to the point he places both of his hands on two sides of it, he moved one his hand to the top and immediately the top shifted causing the Doctor to jump a little, he looks at Steven in which Steven have his eyes on the Doctor, they both look back at the Box, the Doctor push the top completely off, with the sunlight pours in the inside of the Box, the expression on the Doctor’s face went from like exploding with curiosity on what it could be inside to absolute disappointment. He stretches his arm to reach to whatever inside, he pulled his arm back and what’s inside is a stuffed animal. Steven is confused and the Doctor is not amused.

“A stuffed animal? From Space!” Steven said.

“Well you’re not wrong from that, but this not just an ordinary stuff animal though.”

“What you mean by-?”

The Stuff Animal that is rather large in which is surprising the Doctor manages to hold with one hand and Steven can’t even decide whether It is a Cat, a Bear, or even a Panda by the color scheme.

“OH!.” A sudden loud voice came from the Stuff Animal as well It began to move around in the Doctor’s grip. “What a nap, I should take naps more often, Naps are good.” The Stuffed Animal said to the point It finally became aware of Its current position Its in and soon meets eyes to eyes with the Doctor. “Oh hello there didn’t notice ya.”

“Oh my gosh, it can talk,” Steven said. It turns its view on him.

“Howdy there.”

“Teddy Bearcat, long time no see,” the Doctor put down Bearcat down on the ground. “So if you are here then, that’s mean Irene Wildheart is here as well.” The Doctor said.

Bearcat turns back to the Doctor with an excited expression despite it’s quite hard to tell with it. “Oh, you know miss Wildheart?”

“You might say that.”

There began a familiar voice coming from the distant, both Steven and the Doctor recognize the voice that is calling out to them and that to be Pearl. Steven looks at the Doctor with slight amusement as form the Doctor, in which he still to be in this unimpressed phase, definitely hearing the voice of Pearl, He’s not looking forward on what be coming up.

Soon Pearl sees them through the corn stalks. “Oh, there you guys are.”

“Oh, my my my, what do we have here now, what a very interesting looking woman to have here,” Bearcat said with the flirty looking He is giving to the Gem. Pearl looks quite dumbfounded and points at the stuffed animal.

“Did that thing just talked?” She asked.

“Ignore him.” The Doctor said. “ Is there a reason why you are howling our names?”

“Well can I ask you something?” Pearl asked.

“You just did.”

“Ha, ha, would you like to take Steven along with you in your travels?”

The Doctor turns his head to Steven in which he actually hears the starting conversation, He shot them with the look as he seems to be interested in the topic that mentions him then the Doctor looks back at Pearl. “Well I mean we have been some travels before.”

“Yeah, but since then Steven really wants more apparently.”

The Doctor turns back to Steven once more again this with his entire body. “Is this true?”

Steven rubs the back of his head with bashful expression. “Maybe.”

The Doctor turns back to Pearl again and shrugged his shoulders. “ Well, I don’t see why not.”

“Oh. Really?”

“What? Did you really think I will just turn it down like some kind of bitter man?”

“Actually yes.”

The Doctor shoots her with a sour look. “Come along Steven, let’s go back to the TARDIS and then we figure out where to go.”

“Alright then.” Steven began to follow him.

Bearcat catches up to them and actually manage to intercept the Doctor with his short legs making them stop on their pace.

“Hand on their mate. I don’t think that will be a great idea.” Bearcat said.

“Well, why not?” The Doctor asked.

Bearcat studders on his words trying to come up an excuse.

“Matter of fact.” The Doctor continued. “What are you doing here on Earth? From that box?”

Bearcat first thought of giving him the answer of I don’t know, but He knows that this is the Doctor here. “On a mission.”

“For Wildheart.” the Doctor stated.

“Can not say.”

“Hmmm.” The Doctor walks closer to the lively stuffed space animal and picked him up off from the ground and carrying him in one of his arms, Bearcat struggling and squirming around like an actual cat will do when they don’t like to be picked up, He began to whip the Doctor with his tail even know that won’t be much of a help, it’s a shame that He doesn’t have claws, even he does have them, they won’t be much of as use.  

“Hey! Put me down!”

The Doctor ignores Bearcat and continues on strolling through the corn stalks, both Steven and Pearl follows him.    
  
Garnet and Amethyst wait out by the entrance of the Corn Field as well with the Doctor’s TARDIS being nearby, it soon the noise of rustling to the point, the Doctor, Pearl, and Steven appear out of the Field. The Doctor made contact with the other two Gem make quick eye contact but didn’t stop to say anything to them and just walk directly towards his Blue Box with Bearcat in his arms, Pearl and Steven join with the others.

“So, what did he say?” Amethyst asked.  

“Apparently, He just doesn’t mind for Steven to tag along,” Pearl replied.  

Amethyst exhale very excitedly for Steven. ”Well, how about that Steven?

“I don’t know how long I can wait, especially for this cat, He’s really getting antsy.” The Doctor said to the group.

“I feel just fine actually, I don’t mind being carried and have my arms and legs dangled by an old man,” Bearcat said.

The Doctor suddenly held up the stuffed animal by underneath his arms and began swinging his side to side. “What the hell do you mean Old?” All Bearcat can do that is to yelp almost like a dog,  

Steven walks up towards them. “Doctor, I think you going to make him puke.”  

The Doctor immediately stops and Bearcat groans along with his head turning around. The Doctor shifts his view from the Bearcat to Steven. “I’m sure he will be fine, I mean he’s actually robotic.”

“Just because I’m synthetic and made of machinery doesn’t mean I have a Heart!” He stated in a ranting tone as yet again squirming around again, throwing and legs all about. The Doctor getting irritable from Teddy thrashing like a tantrum child.

The Doctor places him back down to the ground. “You need to chill, you don’t want to blow a Circuit.”

“Ohhh, How dare you!” Bearcat sounded so offended, He wants to punch him in the face but He’s short and a Soft Bear or whatever. “I’ll kick you in the Hooters!”

“I don’t have any.” the Doctor replied to Bearcat and then turned to Steven. “Come on then, Let’s take on a Journey to where the Universe can offer to us.” He opens one of the TARDISes blue wooden doors and He steps inside, Steven follows him directly inside as well, Bearcat debate whether to stay or Stowaway in the Doctor’s Ship, but It really wasn't much of a  debate as he just blindly dashed inside as Steven walks in, the door closed behind’em and the soon the TARDIS began to fade in and out of existence along with the groaning and wheezing sound, It all vanishes leaving the gentle breeze swooping by.

After few moments of Silence, Amethyst asked. “What’s a Hooter?”


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the TARDIS engines fills the Control room, Steven sits on one of the staircases leading to the balcony of the room, Bearcat examine the Doctor’s possessions on the balcony, Steven watches the Doctor pressing buttons and pulling levers, the Doctor darts his eyes from controls to the center of the Console for few times as next He move to the next Panel.

“I say, Doctor, you seem to have such interest in Earth from what I see,” Bearcat said.

“Appreciating the Planet and everything in it.” The Doctor said without taking his eyes off the controls.

Steven got up from the steps of the stairs and began to walk towards the Doctor as he made final button pressing

“There we go.” The Doctor said as he wipes with both of his hands as if He just accomplished something.

“What did you do?” Steven asked.

“I just activated the Randomiser, set to wherever the TARDIS could take us, even I wouldn’t know.”

“I understood part of that.”

“Which I still don’t understand.” The Doctor points at Bearcat. “You still won’t tell us that you want me to be in my TARDIS. Why is that?”

Bearcat yet again still couldn’t give the Doctor a straight on the answer or even giving him one. “Well come on then.” The Doctor spoke again. “What’s with the hesitation, it’s really a simple question.” Silence falls again between them, leaving just the ambiance of the Ship in flight.

“It’s for your own protection.” Bearcat finally spoke.

The Doctor raised both of his eyebrows. “Protection? Of what?” Yet again Bearcat went silence once again, the Doctor decides to cease the gentle and slow interrogation as the sound of the TARDIS engines softly fills the room to the end with at thud along with the small pillar of the Rotter has stopped along with the sound of the thud. “Well, we have landed.” He walks to of the nearby scanner, As he looks at the screen, from the reading he is studying, His expression filled with utter bewilderment.

“Oh I don’t like the look on the face, with long enough travel with Connie, that face worries me,” Steven said.

“This just doesn’t make any sense, from anything the Randomiser could take us. Why still on Earth?”

“Maybe on what you say, Doctor,” Bearcat comments. “ _The Appreciation of Earth._ ”

The Doctor quickly shoots Bearcat a sharp look at him and then points at him. “I’m getting fed up with you.”

“I mean we could just take off again,” Steven suggest.

The Doctor covers his mouth with one of his hands as his other arm wrapped around his body, staring back to the screen of the scanner.

“You’re not going to do that are you, Doctor?” Bearcat spoke again in which made the Doctor dart his eyes right back at him once again, then he removed his hand away from his mouth.

“There has to be a reason, everything has reasons, there is no such thing as a Coincidence.” The Doctor claimed. Bearcat didn’t say anything else but raised both of his paw-hands half way up and out. The Doctor let out a small noise, not saying anything else, He darted towards the doors, he opens one of them inwards the fact he has been told before that they go that way.

“Doctor wait!” Steven said as he began to follow him Bearcat tries to catch with them.

The Doctor continues on over ten feet away from the TARDIS until suddenly got pushed back from some kind of force and suddenly feel weights in his head causing him to bend lowe with his eyes shut tight and both of his hands pressed against each side of his head, despite with his being closed, there began flashes of images which lasted form brief seconds, they felt as if his brain is projecting or sending to his inner retinas. The Doctor opens his eyes, found himself staring right down to the ground, with the weight in his head suddenly vanish, the Doctor slowly raise himself straight up and he sees a very tall figure covered in white robes standing on one of the branches of a rather large tree in a pretty far distant, he got the feeling the Figure is staring right back at him, He began to notice something in the Figure’s hand but really couldn’t really make it out, But the ones he can make out the color blue and two pair of wait look to be wings, angel wings. The Doctor heard his name shouted out from behind, he twists around to see both Steven and Bearcat to catch to him, as he turns back, the Figure is gone. 

“Hey, Doctor, are you alright?” the Stuffed Animal asked.

No immediate response from him, the Doctor still staring at the distance where he saw the Figure, then he made a reaction as if he just received a signal from a far land, he look back towards them again with this time has his full focus on the Living Toy. “Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.”

“You seem awfully distracted from something.” Bearcat said.

“Something, yes, you could probably say that.”

“Well, since we are like here, I guess we could check this place out, whatever we are.” Steven suggested.

The Doctor snaps one of his fingers. “What a great idea!”

“Ah, Sh-” Bearcat immediately gets cut off from the Doctor.

“This entire place does seems very familiar, I think even know the pathway, since there is a pathway there should be a town nearby, Come on then!”  

The Doctor began to venture off, Steven faced towards the Teddy Cat in which sharing eye contact with him and Bearcat just shrugged his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

World War I is near to its end, the Doctor continues on venturing through rural lands as he dealt with the Dark Forces in Hawkswick, North Yorkshire with the date of August 19, 1918. The Sky is mostly tainted with white clouds with sunlight still be able to spill through the clouds and touch down the Earth Lands, the Doctor thinks that it is kind of Mother Nature to give such a nice state of the outdoors despite the ugliness that is happening all around the world, feeling the air, brushing passing his face and brown hair, along with his walk a dimensional tear formed few feet away from him, it made the Doctor halts on his steps and stares towards it, the formation seems to be familiar to him, soon a being with feathered wings shot out of it and the Rift shuts into nothing. The Doctor immediately began running towards the large feathered being, as he knows what it was, as he got closer, the Doctor bends his knees, it was one of the angelic figures that he first saw over fifty-five years ago, except that this One seems to be in poor condition, It's feathers are black instead of white, the mouth is zigzagged and ghostly as well, the Figure’s robes has also got darkened. Two other angel figures loomed behind him side by side.

”What happened?” the Doctor asked.

The Figure began wheezing, trying to gather air despite that the Doctor knows them long enough to know that they never give any specific signs that they needed oxygen. It struggles with lifting arm but it looks like it was pointing at the Doctor until one of the Figure decided to have the Doctor continue on the way.

”You must go, Doctor.” One of them said.

The Doctor twists his head back to his left. ”What about this one?”

”We’ll take of it.” The other replied.

”You shall continue on your journey.”

The Doctor can't seem to defend his reasoning to help out one of their kind but They seem very persistent having no avail. One them escort the Doctor back to the path he was in to continue on what it feels to be a Destiny, the one escorting him choose to remain with him until his next destination leaving the other one dealing with the mutated Creature. The Doctor has the last look back for a brief moment then he twists his neck back in place continue on walking forward, pretending that anything five seconds before that just happened, didn't happen. Thoughts began filling the Doctor's head, wondering if he can really trust them or not.

* * *

“Maybe it's what Owls make, you know, Hoot,” Amethyst said.

“They're more of a Who,” Garnet spoke. “You should as you were an Owl before.”

“It was a long time that I have been! What you think P?”

Pearl staring blankly to the shore of the beach listening to the sound of crashing waves and feeling the ocean airbrushing from the tip of her bleach hair right down below her feet. Amethyst and Garnet looked at each other for a brief moment and lock back.

This time Garnet is the one to call out Pearl’s name finally got her attention, she turns her head around.

“Are you feeling alright?” Amethyst asked. 

“No! Of course, I am not.” Pearl replied. From the tone of Pearl’s voice, Amethyst decides to just back down, raising both of her hands up.

“Pearl, We know how you feel about Steven traveling with the Doctor,” Garnet said with her hands on her hips. Pearl turns her full body around, facing completely towards them.

“I can't be the only one that feels like it's not the best of an idea to allow him to send him to what will be more dangerous out there.”

“But it's what Steven wants, and the Doctor did make a promise.”

“Yeah, I think it will be best for Steven, Heck, I would of tag along.” 

Pearl have her eyes on Amethyst as she started talking but once she finished, Pearl shifts her eyes back at Garnet. ”Can you tell me the possibilities of them.

Garnet reach her hand to her shades and adjust them with her finger and her thumb. ”There are many possibilities as he is a Time Traveller, but none of them are set in stone.” 

Pearl rubs the back of her neck, with that kind of information, it kinda soothes her but still bothered how vague it is. ”I guess it's not that bad, he is still on Earth just different time, heh, it's not anything dangerous can happen from there, it's not like they would be encountering Gem Monsters.” 

All of a sudden it began a familiar sound becoming audible to the point everyone can hear it, it was the sound of the TARDIS and it was coming from the same spot where It disappears off too, all three look to the area to where the sound coming from, it was the same TARDIS, the Doctor’s TARDIS, materializes in plain view, but something quite different about, the color is lighter than usual and windows are all wrong, as the sounds 

end with the thud, the door swings inward then a small figure stepped out of the Blue Box, it is Teddy Bearcat, once he saw the Crystal Gems he twist his to the side and shouted. ”Doctor, we landed in the right place finally!” 

Another person stepped out, he was shorter but obviously still taller than the living stuffed animal wearing a white hat, cream color coat with brown patterned trousers with question marks vest, holding an umbrella that also has a red question mark shaped handle. He spots them he let out a big grin and lift his hat off of his head in a greeting gesture. ”Hello there, I am the Doctor.”

The three Gems stared in awe. ”Well. This got really interesting.” Garnet said.

##  _The Adventure continues in_

#  _Doctor Who_

#  _The Time's Champion_


End file.
